


It's What You Don't Say...

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode 3.23, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deepest secrets are often obvious if you look closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What You Don't Say...

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of ep 3.23, so spoilers. Sorry it's a day late--blame hockey and laryngitis (oddly enough, laryngitis was not the result of hockey...though hockey didn't do it any favors...). Enjoy! :) 
> 
> ~~~

Steve hears Danny sigh as the couch shifts and a case file hits the pile on the floor with a thump. "We've been through these files half a dozen times tonight," Danny says, "and a dozen more before that. There's nothing to tie these murders to Michael Noshimuri."

"There has to be something," Steve says. Despite that, he closes the file on his lap. "He had access to Kono's gun when she stayed at Adam's. You can't tell me he's not the one who used her gun to commit that murder."

"I'm not trying to tell you that," Danny says. "But there's nothing in these files that can connect him."

"There has to be some way to connect him," Steve says. "Nobody's that good."

Danny takes the file from Steve's lap. "There's a connection somewhere," Danny says. "And we'll find it. But not in here." He holds up the file before putting it in the pile. "And not at midnight."

Steve checks his watch. "One a.m., actually."

"Time files when you're having fun," Danny says sarcastically, leaning back against the couch and stretching his arms high over his head.

Steve closes his eyes before he can stare too long at the strip of skin the stretch exposed on Danny's side as his shirt comes untucked. Steve sinks into the couch, resting his head on the back cushion, and tries not to think, just for one minute.

It doesn't work. He can't shake the frustration. Just as he got one family member out of the fire, another one jumped right into the frying pan.

He feels the warmth of Danny's arm as it lands just behind Steve's head on the couch. "We will find the connection," Danny says quietly, but with conviction.

Steve tilts his head to the side, opening his eyes to find Danny looking back at him. "Before or after Kono goes to jail?"

"She didn't do it."

"I didn't kill the Governor, either," Steve reminds him.

"And here you are, safe and...well, safe. I'm not sure you were ever entirely sound."

Steve gives him a half smile for the effort, but their usual banter isn't enough to drag him out of his mood. He needs more to get him out of it. 

"Where's your girlfriend?" Danny asks.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well, sorry, but 'girl benefit' sounds strange."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Does this person you're referring to have a name? Maybe you should try that."

"Fine. Where's Catherine?"

"On base for 48 hours. Though I suppose it's actually 36 at this point."

He knows that look in Danny's eyes. If he's honest, he knew it was coming the moment Danny asked about Cath. "I suppose we should go home and get some sleep," Danny says. But his fingers, toying with Steve's hair, all but caressing Steve's scalp in the process, tell a different story. 

"Or we could not," Steve says slowly.

Danny's eyes darken, and Steve knows that look, too. It shows up frequently on the backs of his eyelids all the nights he lays in bed, awake and alone. Danny's fingers trail across the top of Steve's head and back down again. "Your hair is so short," Danny says, his voice gravelly. 

"Something wrong with that?"

"Not a lot of leverage," Danny says, giving Steve a slow smile as he tugs on the strands.

"What a shame," Steve replies, his hand moving quickly to bury itself in Danny's hair. "You can't do something like this."

Steve tugs, pulling Danny in until their lips meet. Danny's hand grips the back of Steve's head. He can feel each one of Danny's fingertips pressing into his scalp as Danny twists without breaking the kiss, getting one knee on either side of Steve's thighs and all but crawling into his lap.

The feel of Danny's body, hard and warm, pressed against his is like a revelation every time. Later, he'll tell himself that it was just sex, that they were just getting each other off to relieve stress--God knows he'd had some experience with that in the Navy. 

But in the moment, when Danny presses against him, his hands tight and needy, gripping Steve's head, his tongue hot and wet as it invades Steve's mouth, Steve knows. Every time he knows, with perfect clarity, that it's not just sex. Not for him. 

What it is for Danny remains a mystery--release, exercise, punishment for Gabby for the way she treated him--Steve's never sure. For all Danny's earlier musings about what secrets Steve might still have from him, Danny himself remains a mystery in so many important ways. 

Steve wants to unravel every last mystery until there's nothing left, Danny's entire life laid bare for Steve to see in ways no one else ever has or ever will. He wants everything, wants it so much that the level of need would probably scare someone as wary as Danny can be. It could destroy everything between them faster than a bomb.

Which makes that the one secret Danny can never, ever know.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
